In a liquid crystal display apparatus as a typical image display apparatus, owing to an image forming system of the apparatus, it is indispensable to place polarizing plates on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. The polarizing plate usually has a configuration in which polarizer protective films are attached to both surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive. As a material for forming the polarizer protective film, there is proposed an acrylic resin film. Further, in order to enhance adhesion between the polarizer and the acrylic resin film, it is proposed to provide an easy-adhesion layer between the polarizer and the acrylic resin film (for example, Patent Literature 1). However, there is a problem that blocking occurs in the step of taking up the polarizer protective film provided with the easy-adhesion layer in a roll shape.